Perception is Everything
by Betherick1985
Summary: When the team is called in to investigate the murder of a sailor, they discover their only witness claims to have seen the murder psychically. They try to prove she's fake; she tries to prove she's real. Is a case-fic within Chapter 5 of "Inconceivable".
1. Chapter 1

"**Perception is Everything"- An "NCIS" Fan-Fic**

**Summary: When the team is called in to investigate the murder of a sailor, they discover a lone witness- a young woman that claims to have seen the murder psychically. While they try to prove she's a fake, she attempts to prove that she is for real. Case- fic. Is a story within a story- takes place during Chapter 5 of "Inconceivable", another story of mine. (Which means it is MPREG.) **

**Rating: T (Violence, Supernatural and Fantasy elements)**

**Characters: Tony D. and Abby S. (but has all the team players!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS, but the quotes from "Inconceivable" are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

**NCIS Agent Ziva David sat at her desk, organizing paperwork. Her fellow team member, Timothy McGee, was checking his email, and drinking his coffee. Suddenly, they heard the sound of singing coming from the elevator.**

"**Do you hear that, McGee?" Ziva asked.**

"**Yeah, I do," he replied. "Sounds like Michael Buble." They both listened as it got louder.**

"_**And somehow I know that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out…"**_** The elevator doors opened, and Tony emerged, singing along to his iPod. **_**"And I promise you kid, I give so much more than I get, I just have met you yet."**_** He shut off his music, and pulled out the ear buds. "Good morning, my dear ninja," he greeted cheerfully.**

"**Good morning, Tony," Ziva replied.**

**Tony shrugged off his backpack, and it hit the floor with a **_**thud**_**. "Hey Tim, how are ya, man?"**

"**Um, good," McGee replied, slightly surprised by the Senior Field Agent's demeanor. "How are you, Tony? How are you feeling?"**

"**I feel awesome, McTim," Tony replied. "Why do you ask?"**

"**I believe McGee is rather taken aback by your mood," Ziva observed. "You've been miserable the last month, and you're… you're…"**

"**Radiant," Tim finished, then asked in a low voice, "You're in your second trimester, right?"**

"**Sixteen weeks today," Tony whispered.**

"**That explains it," Ziva said. "I did some research last night, and I remember reading that the sickness is pretty much over, and you should be feeling much better."**

"**Come to think it, Tony, you do have a certain glow about you," McGee added. **

"**I guess I do," Tony concluded. "You guys can make all the 'feminine glow' jokes you want, I can handle it."**

"**Oh, we will," Ziva said with a mischievous grin.**

"**I'm just glad you're not puking anymore," Tim said.**

"**That makes two of us, McGee," NCIS Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he walked towards his desk. "Morning, DiNozzo."**

"**Morning, Boss," Tony greeted his superior. "And that makes three of us."**

"**There's a dead sailor in Takoma Park," Gibbs ordered. "Gear up."**

"**My appointment's in an hour," Tony said. "I'll stay back, and work the desk when I get back here."**

"**Sounds good," Gibbs said. "McGee, David, let's roll."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**The team, minus Tony, parked in front of a small ranch- style house. Police cars were scattered along the street, but were concentrated in front of the house. A plain-clothes cop stood by the driveway, obviously waiting for NCIS to arrive.**

"**Agent Gibbs?" the dark- haired officer asked.**

"**Yes," Gibbs replied, walking up to him.**

"**Detective Chris Swan," he said, showing Gibbs his badge. "We spoke on the phone."**

"**What have you got, Detective?"**

"**We were called to this address shortly after six this morning, where we found a young man lying on the living room floor, with stab wounds," Detective Swan explained. "We ran his prints through our database to confirm his identity, and found out he was Navy. That's when we called you."**

"**Name?"**

"**Lieutenant Jason Wells, Agent Gibbs," Swan replied.**

"**Ziva, sketch and shoot," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, bag and tag. Let me know when Ducky gets here."**

**They nodded, and headed into the house. "Do you have any witnesses?" Gibbs asked.**

**At that moment, a young woman broke away from the cops that were questioning her, and made a beeline toward Gibbs. "I saw it," she exclaimed. "I saw the whole thing."**

**Gibbs looked to the woman, and then to the detective. The detective rolled his eyes.**

"**This is Savannah Packard," Swan said. "She's the…"**

"**I'm Lieutenant Wells' neighbor," she finished. "You must be from NCIS."**

**Gibbs raised an eyebrow toward her. She was petite, probably no more than five -foot, three -inches tall, with dark brown hair cut into a pixie style, much like Director Shepard had experimented with years ago. She was dressed in a red Ohio State t-shirt, black sweatpants, and her gray eyes were intensely focused on the Senior agent. "Good guess," he told her. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You saw what happened to your neighbor?"**

"**Well, sort of," she replied. "I was sleeping, and I had dreamt, for some reason, that Lieutenant Wells was being stabbed. I woke up, totally freaked out. I decided to take the spare key he gave me, and check on him. When I went in, I found him on the floor, dead. That's when I called the cops."**

"**Let me get this straight," Gibbs said. "You had a dream that Lieutenant Wells was being stabbed, and when you went into his house, you found him dead?"**

"**That is correct, Agent Gibbs," she replied. "I have, what you would call, psychic abilities. It's not the first time I've seen something happen in my mind, and then have it occur. But, it is the first murder I've seen psychically."**

**Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh. **_**This is gonna be a weird one,**_** he thought to himself. "Get yourself dressed, Ms. Packard. We need to take you back with us for more-"**

"**Questioning? Of course," she replied, heading toward her house. "Be ready in a few minutes."**

**Gibbs headed into Wells' home, to check on his agents. "What do you have?" he asked.**

"**We have a weapon," Agent David answered. "A Rachael Ray chef knife. Forced entry through the back door by the kitchen."**

"**Doesn't look like anything's been taken," McGee said. "No security system. This wasn't a burglary."**

"**The neighbor, a Miss Savannah Packard, said she had a key, and came in to check on him," Gibbs said. "Must've been for the front door."**

"**She checked on him?" Ziva asked. "Did she hear something from her house?"**

**Gibbs sighed, as Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, entered the house. "Miss Packard said that… she dreamt that he was being stabbed. She woke up scared, and decided to check on him."**

"**And discovered this gruesome scene," Ducky finished. "Time of death, between five-thirty and six am…"**

"**Wait a second," McGee interrupted. "She said she dreamt he was stabbed, then come to find out he actually was?"**

"**The neighbor claims to be psychic," Gibbs told them.**

"**That's crazy," Palmer replied.**

"**Ridiculous," McGee stated.**

"**Weird," Ziva added.**

"**Very odd, indeed," Ducky concluded.**

"**McGee, check out her house- see if she has a security system," Gibbs ordered. "Ride back with Ducky and Palmer."**

"**On it, Boss." The younger man headed next door.**

"**Ziva, we're taking Miss Packard in for further questioning. Get the evidence ready to bring back with us," he said.**

"**Of course, Gibbs."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Perception is Everything"- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews, guys! After "Inconceivable", I was going to take a bit of a vacation, but my imagination had other plans! lol I happen to love the show "Psych", so I thought about what could happen if the team encountered someone who said she was psychic. I figured setting it during "Inconceivable" would make it fun! On to Chapter 2... Enjoy! A piece of virtual candy to whoever figures out the little movie reference! **

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**The very second that NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked back into the squad room, his phone rang. **

"**Hey, McGee," he answered. "What's up?"**

"**We're bringing in the body of a sailor that was stabbed to death," he explained, "As well as the neighbor, for questioning. Start doing background on them."**

"**Sure thing," Tony replied. "Their names?"**

"**Lieutenant Jason Wells, and Savannah Packard," McGee told him.**

"**I'm on it, McGee." He snapped his phone shut, and started typing.**

**A few minutes later, Director Leon Vance came down the stairs, and stopped in front of Tony's desk. "Agent DiNozzo, where's Agent Gibbs?"**

"**They had a dead sailor in Takoma Park," Tony replied.**

"**You didn't go with them?"**

"**I had a doctor's appointment today," the Italian replied. "Just got back."**

"**Everything okay?" Vance asked.**

"**Just a routine checkup," Tony assured him, and lowered his voice. "We're totally healthy."**

"**Well, that's… good to hear," Vance said. "Tell Gibbs I need to speak with him when he gets back."**

"**Will do, Director," Tony replied. "If you would excuse me, please."**

**Vance nodded, and Tony headed toward the men's room. As Tony disappeared behind the bathroom door, the elevator dinged open, and Gibbs exited, along with Agent Ziva David, and a young woman with short dark hair and gray eyes. **

"**Agent Gibbs, may I speak with you for a moment?" Vance asked.**

"**Sure," he replied. "Ziva, would you take Miss Packard up to the conference room?"**

"**Of course," she replied, as the headed up the stairs.**

"**What did you need, Director?" Gibbs asked coolly. **

**Vance handed him two thick files. "A San Diego agent, and one from Rota. Both good agents."**

"**I'm sure they are," Gibbs said. **

"**You'll be down a man soon," Vance reminded him. "Just wanted to let you know they are agents available to you, if needed."**

**Gibbs glared at Vance. "I don't. We can handle the workload."**

**Tony exited the men's room, and was about to walk to his desk, until he saw Gibbs and Vance standing face to face in front of it. Vance had files in his hand, and Gibbs looked indignant. He saw Vance sigh, and walk toward his office.**

"**What was that about?" he asked, coming toward Gibbs.**

"**Nothing," Gibbs muttered. "Did McGee get a hold of you?"**

"**Yeah," he replied. "He asked me to do background on your victim and witness."**

"**Good," Gibbs said. "You continue working on that, while Ziva and I question the witness."**

"**I'm on it, Boss." He sat back down at his desk and went back to typing.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Gibbs sat across the table from Savannah, and Ziva poured a glass of water. After she set it down in front of the young witness, she joined Gibbs.**

"**Let's start at the very beginning, shall we?" Ziva asked.**

"**It's a very good place to start," Savannah replied, trying to lighten the mood. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry. What do you want to know about first?"**

"**How, exactly, did you gain the ability to see the future?" Gibbs asked.**

"**I can also read people," she reminded him. "Well, it happened when I was twelve. We were playing flag football in gym class, and this girl, Natasha Weatherly, hated my guts. So, when I caught the ball, she tackled me to the ground. I ended up with a concussion, and she ended up expelled. Anyway, a couple days later, I started having these seemingly normal dreams. Then, days, weeks, or months after the dreams, they began to come true. I also started getting these… feelings towards the people around me. I was to gather information about them through extrasensory means."**

"**ESP, yes?" Ziva asked. Savannah nodded. "Do your parents know about your abilities?"**

"**No," Savannah said. "They don't believe in anything spiritual or paranormal. I kept it all to myself. Went through high school, college… I only told the cops because I thought maybe it could help them- and you."**

"**Describe exactly what happened that night, up until you called the police," Gibbs told her.**

"**I work at Washington Adventist Hospital, as a nurse," Savannah began. "My shift ended at eleven, and I got home at around twenty after. I pretty much crashed into bed, and was probably sound asleep before midnight. Then, this dream began. I could see Jason- Lieutenant Wells- being stabbed by this figure."**

"**What did the figure look like?" the Israeli asked.**

"**I… I don't know," she stammered. "He, or it, was all in black, with a hood over the face. Stabbed Lieutenant Wells with the Rachael Ray chef knife I let him borrow."**

"**The knife was yours?" Gibbs voice rose.**

"**Yeah, he borrowed it a couple days ago." She folded her arms. "It was a little before six when I woke up, scared to death. That's when I decided to head over there."**

"**You say that you can read people." Ziva folded her arms. "Did you get any readings from Wells before the dream?"**

"**I could sense that he was still sad," she explained. "See, his fiancée died after battling cancer about seven months ago."**

**Remembering another lieutenant's murder his team investigated, Gibbs asked, "Did you know if he was seeing a psychiatrist?"**

"**He had mentioned he was going to see one later this week," she told him. "Guess that's not happening."**

"**You two are around the same age," Ziva observed, "And are both single. Did you ever consider…"**

"**No!" Savannah exclaimed. "We were neighbors, and I was friends with his fiancée. He was a nice guy, but… it wouldn't feel right."**

"**We need to clarify a few things," Gibbs said, "Just stay in here, and we'll be back in a little while." He stood up.**

"**Sure," Savannah said. "I'll just listen to some music." She put in her ear buds as Gibbs and Ziva left the room.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito stood behind Agent McGee as he went through the security system footage from Savannah's house.**

"**Hey, McGee, do you believe in psychics?" she asked.**

"**No, not really," he replied. He turned to face her. "Do you?"**

"**I believe that there are people that have unexplained abilities," she told him. "Like Gibbs, and how he knows when I've got something. That would fall into that category."**

"**You think Gibbs has ESP?" McGee asked the Goth.**

"**Possibly," she answered. "How's it looking for our supposed psychic?"**

"**I just finished lining up the time stamps on the video with Sav- I mean, the witness's account," he explained.**

**As if on cue, Gibbs and Ziva walked into the lab. "What do we got?"**

"**I lined up the time stamps on the video, Boss," McGee said. "It shows she left her house a minute after six…"**

"**And Ducky estimated time of death between five- thirty and six," Gibbs finished. "The time frame is so small."**

"**You think she could've done it, then snuck back to her house, then go back to the house, and call the cops?" Abby asked.**

"**Maybe," Gibbs said. "Anything on the knife?"**

"**Nothing yet, but I just got it." Abby fiddled with her cuffs. "Suppose she is psychic, Gibbs. Maybe we can have her do a reading on one of us, and prove herself."**

"**Boss!" Tony called out, quickly walking into the lab. "I finished the background on Lieutenant Wells. It turns out that he had a fiancée that died about seven months ago, from cancer."**

"**We know," Ziva told him. "Savannah Packard told us. Have you found out anything useful?"**

"**I talked to his C.O., and he said that shortly after that, his personality had started to change," Tony replied. "He came in and did his work as usual, but he became very distant. He quit socializing with his co-workers."**

"**Seems that Savannah was the only person he spoke to on a regular basis," McGee said.**

"**Yeah, about her," Gibbs told Tony. "We were interviewing her, and she claims that she has psychic abilities. You find anything in her background about that?"**

"**Psychic? Really?" Tony contemplated that for a moment. "My dad visited a psychic when I was eleven, or something. She told him his marriage at that time would be over soon. But, you didn't have to psychic to figure that out…"**

"**DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "Savannah Packard."**

"**Right." Tony looked sheepish. "I didn't see anything about psychic abilities in her background, Boss. Born in Sandusky, Ohio. Graduated in the top ten of her senior class, and majored in Nursing at Ohio State- good school." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Anyway, she got a job at Washington Adventist Hospital three years ago, and moved to Takoma Park. You know, if she is psychic, she should be able to do a reading on one of us, to prove herself."**

**Gibbs glared at his Senior Field Agent. "Abby said the same thing. How would you do that?"**

"**Well, set her up with one of us- someone that she hasn't met yet," Tony explained. "Have her in Interrogation, so Ducky can watch from Observation, and do a psych evaluation on her while she's doing the 'reading'."**

"**That's actually a very good idea, Tony," Gibbs. "You can do it. Ziva, go ahead and bring Savannah down to Interrogation Room 1."**

"**Yes, Gibbs." Ziva headed toward the elevator.**

"**Wait, me, Boss?" Tony asked. "You sure that's a good idea?"**

"**She's met all of us," McGee told Tony. "And Abby's too busy with the evidence."**

"**Well, what if she figures stuff out that's supposed to be kept a secret?" he asked, nervously placing his hand on his abdomen.**

"**If she can figure **_**that**_** out, she's damn good," Gibbs replied. **

"**How'd the appointment go, anyway?" Abby asked.**

"**Fine," Tony answered. "Everything looks good."**

"**Tony, head back up to start preparing," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, you're with me. Abs, as soon as you get something…"**

"**You'll be the second to know," Abby said with a smile.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Perception is Everything"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for alerts and reviews, as always! Now for the fun chapter… Tony gets an interesting reading from Savannah! PLEASE review! **

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had encountered some strange things in his time with Gibbs. However, as he prepared to walk into Interrogation to have a witness give him a psychic reading, he concluded this was at the top of the list. If Savannah Packard could prove that she was psychic, she would also be proving her innocence. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was waiting in Observation, ready to watch and evaluate her. **_**Here goes nothing, **_**Tony thought as he opened the door.**

"**Savannah?"**

**She looked up at the brown-haired, green-eyed agent. "Yes?"**

"**Hi," he said with a smile. "I'm Special Agent DiNozzo. Do you know why you're in here?"**

"**Well, the door says 'Interrogation' on it." She crossed her arms. "But you're being relatively nice to me. I'm thinking that Agent Gibbs sent you in here for further questioning. You all are perplexed by my abilities, and want me to prove myself."**

"**That's… exactly right," he said, sitting down across from her. "So, let's get started. What are you getting from me?"**

**Her eyes widened. "Is your first name Anthony?"**

"**Uh… yeah, it is," he replied. **

"**You… you went to Ohio State, didn't you?" she leaned back in her chair.**

"**Wow," he exclaimed. "You are good."**

**Savannah laughed. "Not really. I went there, and your last football game against Michigan is still, like, legendary."**

"**I had no idea," he told her, his mind flashing back to those glory days. **

"**You miss your college days, don't you?" she asked.**

"**Sometimes," he admitted.**

"**I could sense that," she said. "You liked all the attention you were getting. I'm getting the impression that you didn't get that growing up, did you?"**

_**Not bad, kid. **_**"That's a good guess," he said.**

"**I feel a darkness surrounding you," she continued. "Tragedy, a loneliness. Your… mother died when you were young, right?"**

"**When I was eight," he explained. "That's pretty good."**

"**How's it going, Duck?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked, as he stood behind the Scotsman. **

"**She actually is quite good," he admitted to his friend. "She knew about his mother. How is Mister Palmer going down in Autopsy?"**

"**Haven't heard anything yet," Gibbs replied, as they turned their attention back to Tony and Savannah.**

"**I'm getting the sense that your father couldn't handle it at the time," she explained. "He sent you away as a kid. Boarding school, summer camps, that sort of thing." Tony nodded. "It's led to a rather strained relationship."**

"**It's staring to get better," he told her. "You seem to be pretty swift, Savannah."**

"**It's a blessing, and a curse," she admitted. "I've got something else coming to me."**

"**Oh?"**

"**You weren't at the crime scene this morning," she remembered. **

"**You just realized that now?" he asked her.**

"**There was a lot going on," she retorted. "You seem to be an important person on Agent Gibbs' team. Whatever you were doing this morning must've been important."**

"**Come on," he goaded. "You can do better than that."**

"**I'm seeing… ah, a hospital," she said. "Bethesda Naval Hospital. You had a doctor's appointment."**

**Tony sighed. "You're right."**

**Savannah squinted. "I'm… I'm sensing that you're going through a major shift in your life. Something new and exciting- fatherhood, perhaps?"**

_**Crap, **_**Tony thought to himself. "Wow, that's…"**

"**But that's not all there is to it, is there?" she continued on. "I sense something mysterious going on… secrets, lies, and trickery."**

"**Oh, dear," Ducky exclaimed from behind the mirror.**

**Savannah's gray eyes widened, then she relaxed into a smile. "When are you due, Tony?"**

"**Damn," Gibbs muttered. "Guess she's one hell of a psychic."**

**Tony leaned forward, and lowered his voice. "March 22****nd****," he whispered. "I've got to admit, that was impressive."**

"**Who else knows?" she asked him. "Your co-workers, right?"**

"**They're the only ones," he said. "You won't say a word to anyone, will you?"**

"**Of course not," she assured him. "I mean, heck, my own parents don't even know I'm psychic." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose I could guess how it happened to you, but that's a mind-trip I don't feel like taking."**

**He smiled. "And I appreciate that."**

"**I have a prediction for you, Tony," she said as they stood up.**

"**Oh, yeah?" **

"**I have a feeling that you're going to be a great dad," she told him.**

"**Well, thanks," he replied. "That means a lot, coming from a psychic I just met."**

**She laughed. "You'd probably ought to check in with the people watching us. I'll stay here."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**So, Ducky, Boss," Tony greeted as he entered Observation. "What do you make of that?"**

"**I have to admit, that was rather interesting," Ducky said. "She was a lot more specific than most people that claim to have such abilities."**

"**But, it's the evidence that matters," Gibbs reminded the men. "If she's linked to the evidence, it's doesn't matter how good a fortune teller she is."**

"**She's a psychic, Jethro, not a fortune teller," Ducky replied. "They are completely different. A fortune teller uses means to predict the future. She uses extrasensory means to read people, to learn about their past and current situations…"**

"**I don't care, Ducky," Gibbs growled. "If we find out she was lying to us, she should be arrested."**

**At that moment, the Senior Agent's cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs… yeah, we'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut. "Abby has something to show us."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Gibbs!" Abby Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinaire, exclaimed as the team gathered in her lab. "The results came back from the chef knife. The only prints that I pulled from the knife were Lieutenant Wells'. None belonged to Savannah Packard."**

"**That's not surprising," Ziva said. "She said that she let him borrow it, so she probably washed it before she lent it to him."**

"**Yeah, that'd be totally disgusting to share an unwashed knife with your neighbor," Abby agreed. "Imagine if food were left on it."**

"**Abs…," Gibbs warned.**

"**Anyway, what was the interesting thing about the prints, in this case, was their positioning." She picked up the knife with he gloved hands, and held it with the blade facing her. "Wells was holding the knife just like this."**

"**Suicide?" McGee asked.**

"**Looks that way," Abby replied. "While Tony was getting his reading, I compared notes with Palmer. Take it away, Jimmy!"**

"**Something looked off when I was examining the wound," Palmer explained. "Since we were investigating the possibility that Savannah Packard murdered Wells, I assumed that the stab wounds have an upward trajectory, since she's considerably shorter. However, remembering what Agent Gibbs says about assumptions…"**

"**Get to the point, Palmer," Gibbs growled.**

**Abby and Jimmy looked at each other. "They had a downward trajectory," they said in unison.**

"**Meaning that it was done by someone who was similar in height," Ducky said. "He likely did kill himself."**

"**If that's the case, then who was the black hooded figure that Savannah saw?" McGee asked.**

"**It could be representing Lieutenant Wells' dark and tormented sprit," Tony spoke up. **

**Everyone turned to face Tony, completely shocked by his response. "What?" he exclaimed. "Haven't you guys ever seen 'Ghost'? Demi Moore, Patrick Swayze? Tony Goldwyn, Whoopi Goldberg? After the one guy dies, these black shadows shrouded by darkness take his spirit away… somewhere." He folded his arms. "We know he appeared to be depressed after his fiancée died. Maybe the dream that Savannah had was more symbolic of his death, than literal."**

**Tony's co-workers stared at him once again, speechless. After a moment of total silence, Ducky spoke up. "Anthony," he said, "that was the most insightful, astute thing I've ever heard you say. Even with the movie reference."**

**Tony smiled. "I paid attention during all those psych evals, Duck."**

"**What he's saying makes complete sense," Abby said. "I'm kind of fascinated by dream interpretation, anyway. This creepy, dark figure she dreamt of could symbolize Wells' depression. She dreams this thing kills Wells'- that symbolizes that the depression led to suicide."**

"**So, she did see the murderer," Ziva concluded. "In a manner of speaking."**

"**Tony," Gibbs ordered, "Escort Miss Packard out. She's no longer a suspect."**

"**On it, Boss."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Perception is Everything"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: We've reached the end of this one. Admittedly, a case of a good idea that didn't play out quite right! If you disagree, send a review my way! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo opened the door to Interrogation Room 1, and stuck his head in. "Savannah, I'm here to escort you out."**

**The dark-haired young woman stood up. "Really?" She joined him in the hallway. "Guess you proved me right, huh?"**

**Tony closed the door, and they walked down the hallway. "Well, sort of," he told her. "The evidence we've gathered concludes that Lieutenant Wells committed suicide. I know he was your friend; you have our condolences."**

"**That would explain why the thing that attacked him in my dream didn't have a face," Savannah said. "I knew he was sad, and I figured the possibility existed that he might've kill himself, but you never want to believe it."**

"**Perception is a tricky thing, sometimes," Tony told her. "The things that you want to believe in turn out to be fake, and the things you never expect to happen are happening right in front of you."**

"**I'm sensing that you're no longer talking about me," she concluded. "You're thinking about your father, aren't you?"**

"**Among other things," he replied, smoothing the front of his suit jacket.**

"**It'll all work out," she assured him. "I think you'll find out that once you go through this… major life-shift, you'll be happier than you could ever imagine."**

"**For someone I barely know, you're very easy to talk to." He smiled.**

"**I'm a nurse," she said. "I'm used to listening to total strangers tell me their concerns and problems. Physical problems, but still. I think that's why my abilities are so developed, too."**

"**Some people call your ability a 'gut instinct'," Tony said. "My boss has a pretty good gut instinct."**

"**He does," she agreed. They stopped, and waited at the elevator. The doors opened, and Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto smiled at them. "Hey, Tony! Is this the psychic?"**

"**Savannah Packard, Abby Sciuto," Tony introduced. "Abby, Savannah."**

"**Nice to meet you," Abby said. "I'm sorry about your neighbor."**

"**Thanks," Savannah replied. "I appreciate that."**

**Abby leaned in toward Tony. "Does she know about the baby?" she whispered.**

"**Yeah, she figured it out," Tony replied.**

"**Hey, Savannah, you wouldn't happen to have figured out if it's a boy or girl, have you?" She smiled eagerly.**

"**Abby!" Tony exclaimed.**

"**He wants it to be a surprise, I'd say," Savannah replied. "Far be it from me to go against his wishes."**

"**Fine," Abby sighed, then changed the subject. "As someone who has an interest in things that are… otherworldly, I wanted to ask you why you don't use your gift to help solve crimes?"**

"**Because most law enforcement agencies are too skeptical," Savannah replied. "I only helped NCIS out because I knew the victim, and happened to have the vision before he died." She gave a half-smile. "It's not like I dream about people getting kidnapped and murdered, and stuff all the time."**

**Tony and Abby nodded.**

"**Besides, I love being a nurse," she admitted. "Taking care of the sick is what I love. I'm sure you feel the same way about your job, Abby."**

**Abby smiled. "I understand that. Thank you for helping us out, though."**

"**You're more than welcome," Savannah replied, then turned to Tony. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know everything's going to work out for you." She extended her hand, and Tony shook it.**

"**Thanks," he said, as he shook her hand. "For everything." She turned, and walked to her car.**

"**Cute girl," Tony stated. "Maybe I should've gotten her number."**

**Abby gasped, and socked him in the arm. "Tony! You can't date… in your condition."**

"**I also shouldn't be treated like a punching bag, Abs," he retorted.**

"**Touché," she replied, as the elevator doors opened. Abby stepped in, then Tony followed.**

"**Can't blame a guy for trying, though," he said as the doors closed.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


End file.
